pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
January 30
January 30 is the 30th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are still 335 days (336 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 1847 - The Californian village of Yerba Buena is named San Francisco assigned. ** 1945 - In the Baltic Sea , the ship Wilhelm Gustloff was torpedoed. Of the estimated five to seven thousand people on board survive only 1239 people the disaster. The sinking of the Wilhelm Gustloff is the greatest maritime disaster in history. * Music ** 1969 - The last public concert of The Beatles on the roof of the building of Apple Records . The concert is interrupted by the police. ** 2013 - In the City Theatre in Tilburg , the Dutch chansonnière Liesbeth List her last performance. * War ** 330 BC. - The Persian capital of Persepolis by Alexander the Great plundered and destroyed by fire. ** 1648 - The text of the Convention of the Peace of Westphalia is established, and for signature at The Hague and Madrid sent. ** 1968 - North Vietnamese troops and the Liberation start the Tet Offensive in cities in South Vietnam. * Politics ** 1649 - King Charles I of England is on the order of Oliver Cromwell beheaded. ** 1661 - The body of Oliver Cromwell is exhumed and posthumously executed. ** 1835 - Attempted assassination of US President Andrew Jackson . This is the first assassination of a US president ** 1933 - Adolf Hitler is sworn in as Chancellor of Germany . ** 1948 - The Indian pacifist and leader Mahatma Gandhi is assassinated by a Hindu -extremist. ** 1972 - Bloody Sunday : during a demonstration in the Northern Ireland Derry / Londonderry shoot the British army thirteen civilians dead. ** 1996 - The likely leader of the INLA , Gino Gallagher , is murdered. ** 2003 - In Belgium the Chamber approves the law on gay marriage well. * Religion ** 1592 - Cardinal Ippolito Aldobrandini elected Pope Clement VIII . * Sport ** 1940 - The sixth Elfstedentocht is held. ** 1994 - Peter Leko is the youngest chess grandmaster . ** 2000 - Lindsay Davenport won the Australian Open . In the final, the beats American tennis in Melbourne the Swiss defending champion Martina Hingis 6-1, 7-5. ** 2005 - Sven is world champion in the German St. Wendel . * Science and Technology ** 1820 - Edward Bransfield discovered Antarctica . ** 1868 - Charles Darwin publishes Variations of Plants and Animals under Domestication ** 1928 - Between the Netherlands and the United States is a wireless telephone call. ** 2007 - Microsoft brings Windows Vista from. Born [ edit ] Francis Gomarus born January 30, 1563 Franklin Delano Roosevelt born January 30, 1882 Phil Collins born January 30, 1951 Angie Stone born January 30, 1961 Felipe de Borbón born January 30, 1968 Anna Rokita born January 30, 1986 * 133 - Didius Julianus , emperor of the Roman Empire (deceased 193 ) * 1563 - Francis Gomarus , Dutch theologian (deceased in 1641 ) * 1687 - Balthasar Neumann , German architect (deceased in 1753 ) * 1697 - Johann Joachim Quantz , German composer (deceased in 1773 ) * 1780 - Israel Pickens , American politician (deceased in 1827 ) * 1781 - Adelbert von Chamisso , German writer, zoologist, botanist and explorer (deceased 1838 ) * 1796 - Mathieu Leclercq , Belgian politician and judge (deceased in 1889 ) * 1845 - Bernard Blommers , Dutch painter and etcher (deceased in 1914 ) * 1875 - Bernard van Beek , Dutch painter (deceased in 1941 ) * 1882 - Franklin Delano Roosevelt , 32nd President of the United States (deceased in 1945 ) * 1885 - Iuliu Hossu , Romanian Cardinal-Bishop of Cluj-Gherla (deceased in 1970 ) * 1889 - Antonio Caggiano , Argentine Cardinal Archbishop of Buenos Aires (deceased in 1979 ) * 1894 - King Boris III of Bulgaria (deceased in 1943 ) * 1897 - Herman van den Bergh , Dutch journalist and poet (deceased in 1967 ) * 1897 - Piet Elling , Dutch architect (deceased in 1968 ) * 1902 - Gianbattista Guidotti , Italian racing driver (deceased in 1994 ) * 1903 - G. Evelyn Hutchinson , British American zoologist and ecologist (deceased in 1991 ) * 1905 - Bozo Vodušek , Slovenian poet, writer and translator (deceased in 1978 ) * 1911 - Berten Fermont , Flemish conscientious (deceased in 1933 ) * 1912 - Herivelto Martins , Brazilian composer, singer, guitarist and actor (deceased in 1992 ) * 1912 - Barbara W. Tuchman , American historian (deceased in 1989 ) * 1915 - Joachim Peiper , German officer (deceased in 1976 ) * 1915 - John Profumo , British politician (deceased in 2006 ) * 1917 - Paul Frère , Belgian racing driver (deceased in 2008 ) * 1920 - Delbert Mann , American film director (deceased in 2007 ) * 1921 - Telmo Zarra , Spanish footballer (deceased 2006 ) * 1924 - Lloyd Alexander , American (children's books) author (deceased in 2007 ) * 1925 - Douglas Engelbart , American inventor of the computer mouse (deceased in 2013 ) * 1925 - Dorothy Malone , American actress * 1926 - Ruth Brown , American actress (deceased in 2006 ) * 1927 - Jef Nys , Belgian cartoonist (deceased in 2009 ) * 1927 - Olof Palme , Prime Minister of Sweden (deceased in 1986 ) * 1930 - Gene Hackman , American actor * 1931 - Shirley Hazzard , Australian writer * 1935 - Dorothy Provine , American actress (deceased in 2010 ) * 1936 - Can Bartu , Turkish football and basketball * 1937 - Bruce Johnstone , South African racing driver * 1937 - Vanessa Redgrave , British actress * 1938 - Marlies van Alcmaer , Dutch actress * 1938 - Awilda Carbia , Puerto Rican actress (deceased in 2009 ) * 1938 - Marcel van Dam , Dutch politician and columnist * 1938 - Islam Karimov , Uzbek president-dictator * 1941 - Dick Cheney , US Vice President * 1942 - Dries Holten , Dutch singer * 1942 - Arie van der Veer , Dutch minister * 1943 - Jos Staatsen , Dutch politician, civil servant and CEO (deceased in 2006 ) * 1944 - Jerzy Góral , Polish politician (deceased in 2009 ) * 1945 - Boots Anson-Roa , Filipino actress * 1947 - Willy Cruz , Filipino songwriter; * 1949 - Peter Agre , American biologist * 1951 - Phil Collins , British singer and drummer * 1953 - Tijs Goldschmidt , Dutch writer * 1954 - Willy Geurts , Belgian footballer * 1954 - Jon Hermans , Dutch politician * 1954 - Isa Saharkhiz , Iranian journalist * 1956 - Hugo Matthysen , Flemish singer and actor * 1957 - Payne Stewart , American golfer (deceased in 1999 ) * 1960 - Patrick Deneut , Belgian cyclist * 1961 - Angie Stone , American singer * 1963 - Kees Vendrik , Dutch politician ( GL ) * 1968 - Eddy Bouwmans , Dutch cyclist * 1968 - Felipe of Spain , King of Spain * 1970 - Yves Vanderhaeghe , Belgian footballer * 1970 - Hans Vonk , South African-Dutch football goalkeeper * 1973 - Erik Bouwman , Dutch speed skater * 1974 - Christian Bale , British actor * 1974 - Roger Hammond , British cyclist * 1975 - Magnus Bäckstedt , Swedish cyclist * 1975 - Juninho Pernambucano , Brazilian footballer * 1975 - Luigi Sartor , Italian footballer * 1975 - Martijn Spierenburg , Dutch keyboardist * 1976 - Lotte Verlackt , Flemish presenter * 1977 - Peter Lérant , Slovenian footballer * 1978 - Gregory Delwarte , Belgian footballer * 1978 - Sébastien Sansoni , French footballer * 1979 - Luis Amaranto Perea , Colombian footballer * 1979 - Davide Simoncelli , Italian alpine skier * 1980 - Zurab Menteshashvili , Georgian footballer * 1981 - Afonso Alves , Brazilian footballer * 1981 - Dimitar Berbatov , Bulgarian footballer * 1981 - Peter Crouch , English footballer * 1981 - Nataliya Pyhyda , Ukrainian athlete * 1982 - Marloes de Boer , Dutch football player * 1982 - Heike Hartmann , German speed skater * 1982 - Gilles Yapi Yapo , Ivorian footballer * 1983 - Ľubomír Guldan , Slovak footballer * 1983 - Steve Morabito , Swiss cyclist * 1983 - Slavko Vraneš , Montenegrin basketball * 1984 - Kid Cudi , American hip-hop artist * 1985 - Gisela Dulko , Argentine tennis star * 1985 - Jiang Tengyi , Chinese racing driver * 1986 - Lucas Biglia , Argentinian footballer * 1986 - Anna Rokita , Austrian skater * 1986 - Hesdey Suart , Dutch footballer * 1987 - Hamdi Bouslama , Tune Sich-Belgian footballer * 1987 - Timothy Dreesen , Belgian footballer * 1987 - Glynor Plet , Dutch footballer * 1987 - Arda Turan , a Turkish footballer * 1988 - Keshia Baker , American athlete * 1988 - Sven Verdonck , Belgian footballer * 1989 - Liene Fimbauere , Latvian alpineskiester * 1989 - Anne Garretsen , Dutch football player * 1989 - Regina Kulikova , Russian tennis star * 1989 - Mike van der Kooy , Dutch footballer * 1990 - Jake Thomas , American actor * 1991 - Darren Maatsen , Dutch footballer * 1992 - Filip Đuričić , Serbian footballer Deceased [ edit ] Mahatma Gandhi deceased January 30, 1948 Gerrit Voorting deceased January 30, 2015 * 1649 - Charles I of England (58), English king * 1574 - Damião de Góis (71) Portuguese diplomat, art collector and humanist author * 1816 - Reinier Vinkeles (75), Dutch draftsman and engraver * 1836 - Betsy Ross (84), a seamstress of the American flag * 1838 - Hijbo Everdes de Boer (61) Dutch military * 1881 - Jacques-Nicolas Lemmens (58), Belgian composer and organist * 1889 - Archduke Rudolf of Austria (30), Crown Prince of Austria-Hungary * 1889 - Baroness Mary Vetsera (17) Austrian mistress of Crown Prince Rudolf * 1900 - Henricus Hamilton (78) Belgian politician * 1915 - Klaas de Vrieze (78), Dutch teacher, advocate of the use of fertilizers * 1942 - Frederick Haultain (84), Canadian politician * 1945 - Jur Hook (53), Dutch footballer and athlete * 1945 - Jan Kloos (25) Dutch resistance fighter * 1948 - Mahatma Gandhi (78), Indian politician * 1948 - Orville Wright (76), American aviation pioneer * 1951 - Ferdinand Porsche (75), Austrian automotive pioneer * 1956 - Charles Taylor (87), American inventor and aviation pioneer * 1958 - Ernst Heinkel (70), German aircraft manufacturer * 1963 - Francis Poulenc (64), French composer * 1969 - Dominique Pire (58) Belgian dominican Fr. * 1986 - Federico Ezquerra (77), Spanish cyclist * 1986 - Ivan Papanin (91), Russian polar explorer * 1986 - Gusztáv Sebes (79), Hungarian footballer and football coach * 1988 - Kees Pellenaars (74), Dutch cyclist and sports director * 1991 - John Bardeen (82), American physicist and two-time Nobel Prize winner * 1991 - Josine Meyer (94), Dutch essayist and astrologer * 1994 - Finn Arne City (78), Norwegian composer * 1994 - Jan Schaefer (53), Dutch politician * 1999 - Dolf van der Linden (83), conductor of the Dutch Metropole Orchestra * 2005 - Maurice Desimpelaere (84), Belgian cyclist * 2006 - Coretta Scott King (78), American activist, widow of Reverend Martin Luther King * 2006 - French Wanders (87), Dutch singer and bassist * 2008 - Johannes Eekels (90), Dutch industrial designer * 2008 - Lolle Wood (63), Dutch boxer * 2008 - Marcial Maciel (87), Mexican cleric * 2008 - Frits Terwindt (93), Dutch politician * 2009 - Lino Aldani (82), Italian science fiction writer * 2009 - Hans Beck (79), German inventor of Playmobil * 2009 - Mike Francis (47), Italian singer-songwriter * 2009 - Ingemar Johansson (76), Swedish boxer * 2009 - Sune Jonsson (78), Swedish photographer and writer * 2009 - Willem de Looper (76), Dutch-American painter * 2009 - José de Almeida Batista Pereira (91), Brazilian bishop * 2011 - John Barry (77), English composer * 2012 - Doeschka Meijsing (64), Dutch writer * 2013 - Patty Andrews (94), American singer * 2013 - Gemba Fujita (76), Japanese composer, music educator and conductor * 2013 - Roger Raveel (91), Belgian painter * 2015 - Don Covay (76), American singer * 2015 - Geraldine McEwan (82), British actress * 2015 - Gerrit Voorting (92), Dutch cyclist * 2015 - Zhelyu Zhelev (79), Bulgarian President Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Holy Pope Felix IV († 530 ), Pope and Martyr ** Saint Aldegonde († 684 ), abbess ** Holy Mutien-Marie Wiaux († 1917 ), Brother ** Holy Savina (Milan) († 311 ), martyr ** Saint Hyacinth (Maricotti) († 1640 ) ** Holy Hippoliet , martyr ** Holy Martina (Rome) († 228 ), martyr ** Holy Balthild (Chelles) († 680 ), nun ** Blessed Ludovica Albertoni of († 1533 ) Extremes edit edit Record counts 1 * 1947 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -8.2 ° C * 2002 - Highest mean daily temperature is 10.5 ° C * 1947 - Lowest minimum temperature -12.4 ° C * 2002 - Highest maximum temperature 11.9 ° C * 1946 - Highest hourly average wind speed 17 m / s * 1987 - Longest sunshine duration 8.1 hours * 1960 - Longest rainfall duration 23.4 hours * 1961 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 20.6 mm * 1911 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 59% Belgium [ edit ] Record counts 2 * 1888 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -9.4 ° C * 1884 - Highest mean daily temperature is 10.8 ° C * 1895 - Lowest minimum temperature -14.5 ° C * 2002 - Highest maximum temperature 13.6 ° C * 1961 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 19.8 mm Extraordinary events 3 * 1956 - Between January 30 (maximum 9.1 ° C) and 1 February (minimum -16.0 ° C) temperature drop: 25.1 ° C. * 1961 - Terms floods mainly in the valleys of the Sambre and Meuse. * 1983 - Tornado causes damage in the region of Attert, near Martelange. Category:Date Category:January